Hermione's Little Werewolf
by Senjaninja
Summary: ON HIATUS What happens when Jacob Black goes to Hogwarts, becomes Draco's friend and decides he wants Hermione. Will Draco let him take her so easily? Draco/Hermione Jacob/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I've been reading fanfiction for years and i finally gathered up enough inspiration to write one so here it is. Please be reminded that this story is rated M and therefore will have sex and swearing and who knows what else so be warned and if you don't like, then don't read. ****I have also written a full plan and I am thinking about maybe 15 or so chapters.. not too sure yet but other than that.. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Jacob Black's amazing muscles, Hermione Granger's brain, or Draco Malfoy's sexy smirks therefore i do not own Twilight or Harry Potter either. These are the brilliant works of Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

A boy of 17 was sitting by himself in the last train compartment constantly muttering under his breath. His hair fell casually into his strong and handsome face and his dark chocolate eyes nonchalantly glanced out the window every so often. The scenery rushed by in a blur of green and it was starting to make him dizzy so he looked away.

"Why torture me by sending me to some godforsaken school in god knows where when I was perfectly fine living in La Push?" were the thoughts running through his mind.

He did not understand how he went from normal guy to wizard in a day... something about him having magical attributes that were seen too late and so he only had to complete his seventh and final year at some place called Hogwarts. It wasn't his choice at all to go of course.. if he had any say in it he would be sitting home watching the telly sprawled out on the couch with his feet on the table and large glass of beer by his side. But under the circumstances... if he did in fact say no he would be dragged here anyway against his will by magic. It was absolute bullshit! He ran his hand through his hair frustratedly thinking he would absolutely hate all the freaks here. He leaned back resting his head on the back of the seat and closing his eyes when he suddenly heard the compartment door slide open saw and a bushy-haired girl walk in. Not a bad-looking one either. He sleazily gave her the once over, glad to have something more interesting to look at, and mentally undressed her as she sat down across from him and introduced herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I've never seen you around before and by now I should have expected to know everyone", she said matter-of-factly.

Jacob finally took his eyes off of her decent-sized breasts and met her warm honey-coloured eyes, taken aback by her beauty at such close-range. He knew how he had to play it off to get this girl into the sack and he did it well.

"Well in that case I am glad I could be of surprise. The name's Jacob Black and it is my first day," he returned snidely giving his famous smirk.

Hermione caught herself blushing but she couldn't help it. Jacob was her "type" as she would put it and she didn't even know she had one until now. She couldn't stop looking at his rippling muscles under his tight tee shirt.

"Well i think you will absolutely love this place, there is something new everyday, and we have the most amazing headmaster, and I cant wait for you to be sorted into your house... " she went on and on.

Jacob wasn't really listening because he was too caught up in the way her hair shone in the dwindling sunlight and the way her cheeks were bright pink from being so flustered around him. After all he was making this girl blubber just with the one sentence he uttered and he loved it. Loved the power he felt now and he knew he had her just like he had a billion girls in La Push. Witch or not she was still just another bitch.

Hermione finally caught herself because she noticed that she was talking too much. She could also read the sex in his eyes and she knew that she had to be careful around him. Yes she was usually the quiet bookworm but what she wants she gets... and keeps, so she decided to play along until she won.

"So tell me a bit about yourself then?" She continued.

Jacob quickly snapped out of it when he realised that the question was aimed directly at him. He wasn't used to, girls questioning him about his life and not just complaining about all the little useless troubles in theirs. No wonder he used them. He honestly did not know what to say because this was the last thing he expected so he quickly made up a response since he was good at those quick-witted things.

"Well whatever you need to know you should already be able to see and as for everything else..." he stalled.

At that moment the train conductor came on and told them that they will be arriving in 2 minutes and to get ready to head off.

"...You will need to learn by spending more time with me" He finished. Saved by the announcement.

Before Hermione could say anything back he had already disappeared from the cabin.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Chapter 2 should be out soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well the second chapter is finally completed so enojy =D**

**Once again, this story is rated M for a reason. **

**Disclaimer is as it is stated in the first chapter and as you are all familiar... i do not own the characters, or settings. Just the plot of this story. :P **

**Note: Different sections of the story will be made with the first word of the sentence bolded**

* * *

**Hermione** stood up slowly, unsure of what had exactly transpired between her and 'mystery man' as she decided to call him. With a small smile still plastered on her lips from their conversation, she slowly walked out not wanting him to think that she was chasing after him or something like that. She did not want to boost his ego any more than need be. She hoped her crimson blush would be long gone before she entered Hogwarts, though it didn't seem likely.

**Draco** Malfoy was sitting with his cronies a few cabins down when the announcement of arrival signaled. He reluctantly stood up and motioned for Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy to follow him.

"Why does it have to be so cold?" Pansy Parkinson pouted.

"Because it is near the end of September, now stop whining or I am not letting you into my bed tonight", Draco returned harshly.

He wasn't planning to let her into his bed anyway since she had always been a once off during a drunken night around this time last year. It was a quick hard fuck against a wall in her dormitory and he did her so well that she never forgot the feel of his cock pounding into her and he didn't mind fucking her again in the corridors or the common room... just not his bed. That he considered as something sacred to be shared with someone that meant something to him... someone that wasn't pug-face Pansy. He put his hands into his pockets and walked out into the corridor.

Hermione was looking down trying to hide her blushing cheeks when suddenly she slammed into a muscular body and they both clattered to the floor.

"Oi, watch where you're going!" Draco shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry I... oh... it's just you ferret", She sneered.

"Watch who you're calling ferret, mudblood", Draco returned unsure of himself all of a sudden because never before had he been stood up to by the likes of Granger and it would be a lie to say it didn't turn him on just a bit.

Hermione couldn't care less what he called her and she walked right past him without further chit-chat. She was oozing with confidence knowing she was desired by at least one guy. The one she was determined to find before this night was over.

Draco stared after her in shock but couldn't help admire the way her ass looked in the jeans she was wearing. He got up quickly and re-pinned his head boy badge.

'I guess I will need Pansy's services tonight after all', he thought and adjusted his robes to hide his raging hard on.

The rest of his friends followed him out not saying a word knowing that it is better to keep quiet around Draco when he is as pissed off as he is now.

**Jacob** sped towards the front of the train trying to find the nearest exit hoping he hadn't been followed before he could further his plan of action. It was unfair that out of all the women he had talked to, which was more than he could think about right now, she was the first one to get him tongue-tied and his thoughts all muddled.

"FUCK!" he muttered to himself.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air he looked around at his surroundings for the first time. He noticed that he was the first one out of the train and that before him stood a magnificent castle. He couldn't believe anything so grand could be built in such an empty place. It was true. There was only the train station for the Hogwarts express, sprawling grass for miles around him and a forest not too far away. I'll give it my best shot he decided. He was hoping his positive outlook would give him a nice piece of ass to go along with it and maybe help him forget all about the Granger girl. No such luck. She had him completely defeated. All he could see where her sparkly brown eyes and those amazing tits.

"Everyone hop onto one of the carriages", a booming voice thundered breaking him out of his daydream.

Jacob noticed an abnormally large man holding an equally large lamp and decided it was best he did as he was told and get on the carriage that contained no horses.

Everyone else was probably waiting for their friends to catch up, something he didn't have here and didn't think he would make very soon, so the carriage started moving with just him on it.

**Hermione** finally exited the train looking around her in sadness. This would be her last year here and she would miss it more than anything. It had been her home away from home for the past 6 years.

"We'll miss it too", a voice said behind her.

Hermione quickly embraced Harry and Ron as soon as she turned around.

"Where were you guys?" She demanded. I couldn't find you and I had to sit next to some new kid...

"A new kid?" Ron asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, he is apparently in our year but just started this year. I have no idea how that has happened though."

"Interesting", Harry added. "Where is he now?"

"Who knows, he ran out of the cabin as soon as the announcement went off", Hermione replied.

"You probably scared him off," Ron grinned.

Hermione ignored that comment and asked Harry again. "Where were you?"

"We had to do something for Dumbledore and he just apparated us back here a couple of minutes before you came outside."

"Well we better get a move on before the last carriage is gone."

It was true. Harry and Ron looked to see one more carriage left standing so they hurried onto it. They discussed adventures from their summers as they journeyed to the castle while they quickly put their robes over their clothes and as Hermione pinned her head girl badge proudly on her chest.

**Draco,** Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy shared a carriage as always. And as usual Pansy wouldn't budge away from Draco more than an arms length. At this particular time she was happily seated on his lap grinding into his already hard dick.

She leaned back and whispered, "I love how hard you are for me Drakie."

Don't flatter yourself, it wasn't your doing he thought but didn't say anything in hopes of getting at least someone's pussy tonight.

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle talked quietly amongst themselves in hopes of avoiding eye contact with the "happy couple" seated in the corner.

"Pansy sure knows how to make it awkward, although I wouldn't mind a piece of that ass", Blaise whispered snidely.

Crabbe and Goyle grunted in agreement.

Draco knew if he got her worked up enough she would give it all to him tonight so he slowly slid a hand under her robe making her squirm in delight.

"You make a single sound and I never touch you again", he warned.

She nodded.

He slowly moved his hand around her front so happy for the darkness and the fact that Pansy already had her long robe on. He slid his hand down the front of her knickers and noticed that she was completely bare. Of course he thought. She is always prepared just in case I allow her to have me again. He smirked and roughly pushed two fingers into her warm wet pussy knowing she could take it and testing her orders of being quiet. She gasped but didn't speak. He flicked her clit again and again with his thumb while he was quickly fucking her with his digits and he could feel her shaking and tensing up about to come.

"Can't have that now can we", he whispered into her ear. "I need you to be ready for me tonight and when I get my release you will get yours.

At that point the carriage stopped. Perfect timing. Draco pushed Pansy of his lap and exited the carriage followed by his crew and prepared to walk into Hogwarts one last time.

**Everyone** piled into the castle slowly and took their seats.

"First years and everyone who is new please come to the front", Dumbledore's voice boomed out across the great hall.

Jacob felt so stupid shuffling to the front with a bunch of walking blowjobs… that is to say kids who were only as tall as his hip. He could feel everyone's stares on him and looking around he noticed the intricate design of the four long tables, each with a banner floating above it. One was a snake, one a badger, one a raven, and one a lion. How peculiar. He was eagerly waiting to see how this would all play out when he spotted her. He couldn't mistake that hair and those blushing cheeks anywhere. She was obviously trying very hard not to look at him and knowing she was avoiding him made him all the more frustrated. She was happily sitting in-between two guys, one a redhead and the other one with a lighting-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. They were both staring at him as was the rest of the school. Well, everyone except for her. He wasn't too worried though. He would have her in his bed by the end of the week. Just the thought of that made his balls tighten and his dick spring to attention.

"… And so before we begin I have just two announcements to make" Dumbledore continued.

Shit he missed the whole first part of the speech.

"To start with, I want to give a very warm welcome to Mr. Jacob Black. He is going to be the first student of age 17 to enter into Hogwarts and graduate with the rest of the year sevens this year meaning he will have to work very hard", Dumbledore said as he looked at him over his half-moon spectacles.

Jacob turned bright red as he heard scattered applause throughout the hall. He looked around and his finally eyes met with Hermione's. He gave his best sexy smile which probably didn't go to well with his blush but she smiled back making his dick twitch. Stop it Jacob he warned himself. You can't act like some lovesick puppy. That isn't the plan. The plan is to fuck her and drop her like the rest. He quickly turned his smile into a smirk and watched her already crimson face turn tomato red. That's more like it he thought.

"… And the second announcement is that this year there will be two head boys and one head girl due to the fact that this new student can use all the help he could get and placing him in the head dormitory would be of use to him. I expect Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger to take good care of him and teach him the ropes." Dumbledore went on.

"Dumbledore has gone completely daft hasn't he" Ron muttered

"I'm sure he knows what he is doing Ron". Hermione replied.

"I don't know, making Draco head boy is a pretty wild idea" Ron Joked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione giggled as silently as they could but that could not help Hermione's thoughts from running all over the place. To share a dormitory with Jacob and Draco… this will prove to be a very interesting year.

Draco on the other side of the hall looked at Jacob for the first time tonight admiring him just a bit. He could use someone like Jacob in his friendship group. Someone who didn't know him and who didn't know the rest of the Malfoys. Someone that would maybe like him for him and be friends with him for that reason. He was actually excited for this year to start now more than ever. He had three things to look forward to. Pounding into Pansy with his thick cock until he got his frustrations out, making a new ally, and being close to Hermione. When he said close he meant close enough to convince her to join him in the sack. Maybe even have a threesome with Pansy. His dick ached from being stiff for so long and these new images weren't helping.  
He suddenly felt a tiny hand crawling up his thigh and he looked over and saw Pansy trying to keep a straight face while rubbing him gently through his pants. That was more like it, not having to tell the bitch what he wanted. But, he couldn't let her continue or else he would explode right there so he pushed her hand away and smirked at her.

"So let the sorting begin", Dumbledore finished.

Jacob looked around nervously not sure what "sorting meant" until he saw an old hat sitting on a chair. It seemed to be smiling. But that's preposterous. A tiny witch with a sharp face and a long list approached the newbies. She started calling out names in alphabetical order and one by one the kids went to sit on the chair as the hat was placed on top of their head and a house was shouted out from the talking hat and each child went off to sit at a certain table. Man does he have a lot of things to get used to around here. For one, the Snake, Badger, Raven, and Lion have names.. apparently they were Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Knowing he was probably next Jacob Black braced himself. His name was called just as he predicted and he made his way to the chair at the front.

**

* * *

**

**and as a present to my lovely readers i want to hear your say in what house Jacob Black should be sorted into as well as any thoughts about this story so please review =D**

**I do have end of year exams however so i am expecting chapter 3 to be up sometime after November 17th but hopefully before the 25th. I don't want to make you guys wait too long :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Author's Note: Yay for an early update =D I was so happy to get halfway through exams already that I decided to update now instead. Before I begin with chapter 3 I just want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing and even adding me on story alert and favourite the story. It makes writing so much easier when I know what you want to read. Don't be disheartened by Jacob's bad boy exterior, the good boy inside of him is already starting to shine through and will only continue to do so. You have to trust me on that one because I know exactly where I'm going with this story and Jacob is closer to Twilight's Jacob than you might think. For those of you who asked yes this will be a Jacob/Hermione/Draco triangle story.**

**Ok enough of my ranting… on with the story!**

* * *

Jacob carefully sat down on the chair staring out into a sea of students as the oversized hat was placed on his head. He could suddenly hear it whispering quietly to him.

"Very brave I see and loyal. Maybe Gryffindor will suit you just fine." It muttered.

As long as I am not in the same house as that girl Jacob thought to himself while his eyes scanned for Hermione in the crowd. She is like a drug and spending even more time with her than in the dorms is more than I can take.

As if the hat heard him it responded with "Well in that case… SLYTHERIN" it shouted out across the hall.

The hat was ripped from his head as hundreds of eyes followed him to his seat. Jacob felt numb. His hands going clammy as he mentally embraced the green and silver snake banner that hung above the table.

Draco watched the new boy trudge carefully to his table so he shoved pansy over a bit and called him over.

"Hey, Jacob right? Come here there's an empty seat right next to me"

Jacob smiled a bit feeling truly welcome for the first time and scooted himself between this very intriguing blonde kid and a short black haired girl.

"Yes, it's Jacob, pleased to meet you"

"Well what can I say roomie, my name is Draco Malfoy."

Ooooh so this was who he was going to be sharing his dorm room with Jacob realised. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

They talked a bit more through the rest of the sorting and Draco introduced him to everyone at the table but Jacob could only remember about two names, Blaise and Pansy. He was too busy thinking about Hermione. He needed to stop this obsession. Maybe once he got her in the sack he would forget all about her and could finally move on and occupy his mind with other things.

Draco noticed that Jacob was a bit distracted, to put it lightly, so instead he brought Jacob's attention to the food that appeared on the table from thin air.

They ate until all the food was gone and Jacob had never felt so full in his life.

"Have a wonderful school year." Dumbledore said in a normal tone of voice that somehow managed to echo even to the farthest corners of the hall. That was a sign to retreat to the dorms but Jacob and Draco hung back a bit chit-chatting to some people.

"Meet you in front of the grand staircase in about half an hour." Draco whispered hurriedly to Pansy as her face broke out in a grin. Then he turned to Jacob.

"Follow me." Draco said as he motioned towards the door with his hand.

"Shouldn't we wait for that Hermione chick?" Jacob asked nonchalantly.

"That mudblood? No way." Draco retorted.

"A what?"

"A mudblood is a person with non magical parents." Draco explained.

So like me Jacob thought but kept his mouth shut, nodded once, and followed Draco up a billion moving staircases. Nothing could surprise him anymore he thought. But he was wrong.

Upon entering the dorm he caught a glimpse of Hermione curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace with an oversized book in her lap. The fire was making shadows dance across her body making her seem even more beautiful than she usually was. Not only that but she was clad in a silk nightdress that hugged her curves so well that his cock came alive again at the sight.

"Well here we are" Draco said to Jacob. "I am guessing that your room is right next to…" he smirked at Hermione, then added, "the one with the big J on it"

Jacob broke out of his reverie and saw Hermione shuffle a bit at the absence of her name. Her body was at an angle so he couldn't really see the expression on her face.

"I have to go now but don't wait up for me, I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said as Jacob nodded again.

Draco left soon after and Jacob was left alone in the room with HER and his raging hormones.

Shit, shit, what do I do? It was only 10pm and not even near his bedtime so he slowly made his way towards the armchair adjacent to the couch.

"I see you made it out of there alive." Hermione noted carefully looking at him over the top of her book.

Jacob jumped a bit not expecting her to actually try to engage in conversation with him after she had been ignoring him since they entered the school.

"Yes, I guess I have." Jacob said smoothly flashing her another one of his trademark smiles.

Hermione blushed harder than ever and pulled the book farther up to hide her face so that only her big brown eyes twinkled at him.

Jacob stuck his hand out about to pull the book down but stopped his hand in mid air switching directions and running it through his messy hair instead. What is wrong with me? He thought. I would usually pull the book down and her clothes with it. Not this one though. He needed a completely different approach for this one. If not for her then for him because he couldn't stand being his usual self around her. His usual self being the Jacob Black that was created in La Push with all the sluts and backstabbers. For some reason he felt that maybe he could find his true self with this girl. The guy that felt a strong connection to family and brotherhood and that rode motorcycles just to feel the rush of air cross his face. Frustrated with himself he just sighed.

"By the way don't hide your blush, I think it's kinda beautiful." He mumbled at last.

Hermione's heart began pounding incessantly but she lowered the book. Then she remembered his sex eyes scoping her on the train today. She knew exactly what this was. A trick. She stood up abruptly and turned to face him her eyes filled with sadness.

"Jacob Black, whatever game you are playing with me just don't" She said to him as calmly as she could before stalking off to a door marked with an H and slamming it shut behind herself the moment she went in.

This time Jacob was the one left alone in the room.

What did I do now? All I said was that she was beautiful is that such a crime? But then again people could be very different here then what I'm used to. He thought placing his head in his hands. Tomorrow is a new day and hopefully it will be better. There is definitely more to this girl than meets the eye I just have to figure out how to get to her. His thoughts drifted farther and farther away from him as he sunk deeper into the comfy armchair.

Hermione was in the other room hugging her knees to her chin as she rocked back and forth on her soft crimson and gold covered four-poster bed. The room was Gryffindor themed in its entirety complete with a lion lamp next to her that lit up every time she uttered the words "Godric shine" and turned off when she said "Godric sleep." Gold stars peppered her ceiling as well and shined faintly. Her mind was too muddled to notice anything else for now. All she could think about was Jacob and his strange mood changes. One moment he was a sleaze, the next a sweetheart. She was sick of boys like that. Victor Krum was exactly the same and she didn't want another repeat of that so she needed to put a stop to it now before it got too late… like it did with Victor. Harry and Ron had to pick up the pieces when he left her broken that night after the Yule ball. He went too far with her and she didn't have the strength to stop him. Never again she thought to herself over and over that night. From now on it will be on my terms and my terms only.

"Godric sleep."

* * *

**Poor Jacob.. or is he..?**

**As always thanks for reading =D and Please review. Reviews always make my day and encourage me to write more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is finally here. Sorry for the delay but seeing as how I am on vacation in Europe with my family I am barely ever at home much less at my computer but I knew i couldn't leave you guys hanging too long so i decided to write at least something to keep you all entertained =)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as much as I wish i did.**

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason**

* * *

Hermione sauntered towards him, her perfect curves swaying deliciously as she raked her hands gently through his hair. Her lips were at his ear, murmuring his name seductively as she was nipping at it and straddling him. He grabs her hips and pushes her onto him flipping up her nightdress and admiring every part of her. Grabbing at her breasts and sucking the taut nipples into his warm, hot mouth, licking and twirling them as his name falls from her lips once again. He teases her and rubs her through the outside of her panties with his fingers before inserting one slowly as her breathing increases. Tonight was all about her. He lays her down and softly moves his tongue along her clit as he inserts another finger. He continues to thrust them into her at a slow and steady pace aiming for her sweet spot. He can feel her tensing above him and he adds a third finger and increases the pressure on her clit biting down gently as she screams her release and starts shaking violently as wave after wave of pleasure washes over her. Her brown eyes sparkle brightly as she gets up and mouths 'your turn' as she unzips his pants freeing his already painfully erect cock. Her hand begins to rub him up and down in soft steady strokes as the pre-cum forms at the tip she bends down and licks it off taking all of him into her mouth. He groans at the image of her and the incredible sensation of her warmth. She releases him from her mouth and climbs onto him inserting him inch by inch into her tight wet pussy. She begins to ride him slowly feeling that he's near she moans.

"Cum for me Jacob, Jacob… Jacob."

"JACOB!"

Jake wakes up with a jolt. "WHAT?"

Draco is standing at the door smirking at him. "I have been calling your name for a good half minute now and the only response I get is you moaning?"

Jake sheepishly looks down at his still hard cock and quickly shifts a pillow over it.

"Never mind that, I was just having a nightmare about… scary… shit." _Fuck I'm screwed if anyone finds out I'm yearning after some chick I just met._

"Sure, sure," Draco says slyly but not before adding a wink. "Come on before we miss breakfast, it's already past nine. It seems as if you had a rough night, I found you sleeping on the armchair and I had to wingardium leviosa you back to your room. By the way all your books and shit have arrived you might want to look at that before you go to your first class. As I recall we have a free period together straight after breakfast which should give you enough time to organise everything."

Jacob gets up quickly and begins taking his clothes from last night off and throwing fresh clothes on for today seeing as how he didn't even change since he was wingardi-whatevered back into his room. He would worry about all that after breakfast he decided and he followed Draco out.

* * *

The walk back down to the great hall was much shorter than the walk up to the Head dormitory probably because all of Jacob's thoughts were consumed with Hermione. Not only the dream he had last night (which by the way was fucking invigorating), but their conversation before she rudely stalked off into her room. So he came to the conclusion that compliments didn't work. Or maybe they did, just not from him. He decided that he would try to ignore her as much as he could until he finally thought up what he would do. Now was his time for observing.

"And where were you last night?" Jacob asked Draco casually.

Draco's mind drifted back to last night when he met Pansy on the staircase dragging her into the first empty classroom and pressing his mouth roughly against her neck being careful not to kiss her. Kissing required a deeper connection then a quick fuck and Pansy either knew that or didn't seem to mind because she then rapidly ripped his clothes off of him and eagerly took him into her mouth but it felt all wrong. He kept seeing Granger instead of Pansy… The rest was a blur. He knew she was satisfied because he remembered her screeching voice as she came… But was he? Oh no. The mudblood was affecting him more than he liked and he knew that he needed to do something about this and soon but for now he realised that he should probably answer Jacob.

"I had some prior commitments that I needed to handle," he said.

Jacob knew there was more to that story but he decided to drop it since they were outside of the breakfast hall.

Jacob and Draco entered the hall and Jacob felt hundreds of eyes on him yet again. _Damn am ever going to get used to this shit?_ At least he had one friend and somewhere to sit now which was a plus so he once again took a seat next to Draco.

Then he spotted her. Laughing with her guy friends again. Her eyes sparkling like in her dream (minus the lustful look) but still amazingly gorgeous. It was as if she felt him looking at her because she turned to face him and they briefly locked eyes making him melt in her warm depths, but all too suddenly her look turned cold and she turned away quickly. He wanted to make her smile like those two guys sitting around her. A feeling of jealousy washed over him as he formed his plan. _I need to become her friend. I need to get close to her, find out what makes her tick, what makes her happy. How I can be hers… I mean… how she can be mine._

Draco on the other hand sat calmly… that is until Pansy decided to grace the empty seat next to him with her presence. She grabbed his arm and leaned into him.

"Drakey, when are we meeting up again?" Her eyes were hopeful.

Draco roughly pushed his arm out of her reach. He wasn't exactly sure when he would require her presence again, or ever for that matter. Last night hadn't been the least fulfilling as he had hoped it would be and until he got over this crazy mudblood phase he wasn't about to do it again. He was afraid that with him being distracted and whatnot, he wouldn't be able to perform up to par and he knew what a big mouth Pansy had... in both meanings of the phrase.

"First off, don't call me Drakey and secondly I think that last night was a mistake." He declared back.

Her face fell and he saw a tear forming before she ran out of the great hall.

He sighed knowing he had hurt her. He hated when girls cried but he knew it had to be done one way or another.

Jacob pretended not to notice the exchange between Draco and the black-haired chick whose name he already forgotten. It was none of his business but he didn't like the way Draco treated her. Yes this is how he usually treated all of his bitches but he realised he didn't want to be like that anymore. He felt he truly wanted to start over new.

"I'm done want to go back upstairs?" Jacob asked.

"Yea sure, I'm not really feeling hungry anymore." Draco replied.

They walked back up consumed by their thoughts and were stopped by a... portrait?

"Password," It said.

Draco and Jacob looked at one another.

"Ummm… shit it was open last night, but then again it's always open the first night. We should have stayed through breakfast since they always give us the passwords on the second day after breakfast." Draco said.

"So do we go back down there?"

"That would be the smart idea."

Just as they turned to head back downstairs they spotted a bushy haired witch approaching them. Her fiery eyes looking at them fiercely as she sexily approached them. Her blouse hugging her in all the right places and her skirt illegally short under her magnificent red and gold-lined robe that swayed around her with every step.

Draco adjusted his green and silver robes as he eye-fucked her mercilessly

Jacob was in no better shape and felt like he had the wind knocked out of him as he stared at her, his eyes glazed over with lust. Unfortunately he had no robes to hide his raging hard on. They were still in his room. _Shit_.

Hermione just eyed his pants suspiciously, smirked at him and then muttered.

"2 Snakes 1 Lion" as the portrait swung open. She climbed through without another word.

Draco and Jacob followed her into the dormitory but she wasn't in her usual place by the fire. It seems that she had already retreated back to her room in hopes of avoiding the both of them.

* * *

"Okay so this is my wand?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, and by the notes written by Dumbledore it has a special ingredient of Werewolf hair. That is quite rare as far as I know," Draco added.

"Is that good or bad?" Jacob asked taking his wand into his hand for the first time. The tip lit up in response and a surge of power travelled down the length of his arm and into his body. It was like someone tasered him.

"Good in your case, I guess, I have never seen a wand take to someone like this before. Mine never had that strong of an effect when it chose me."

"Chose you?"

"Wands choose the wizard Jacob, and it seems as if Dumbledore knew exactly what wand would choose you which is even weirder." Draco muttered in astonishment.

"Alright so I have my wand, but what in the hell are all of these books?"

"Your class books, sooo you are taking Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts aaaand… wait… MUGGLE STUDIES? Why on earth would you take Muggle Studies?"

"How the hell am I meant to know? I didn't choose subjects for this year."

"Well I am guessing that Dumbledore put you into the classes that either that mudblood or I are taking then because I am taking Potions and Charms and she is taking the other two seeing as how we are your mentors. Defense Against the Dark Arts is compulsory for everyone of course though."

_Just great, I am stuck with Hermione… alone… in some weird class that I have never heard of. Fuck. _

"So do you haven any other questions?" Draco continued.

"No I think I got it for now thanks."

"Well I reckon you should put your Slytherin robe on. Maybe people will stop staring at you if you actually looked like you belong in this place."

"Maybe you're right." Jacob said with a smile.

Draco smiled back for the first time in as long as he could remember. He never had a real friend before and he was quite enjoying being able to talk to someone so easily.

"Well we have Defense Against the Dark Arts in about 10 minutes so I will let you organise everything and get ready and whatnot until then." Draco said retreating out of the room.

Jacob quickly put on his robes and stole a glance at the giant mirror floating by the wall at the foot of his bedadmiring the way his new robe looked on him. He picked up his class schedule and noticed that after Defense Against the Dark Arts he had Muggle Studies and then a 2-hour break. _Just lovely I am so fucked. _He quickly put the rest of his books on top of the marble desk deciding he would come back for them sometime during his break and picked up his pens and ink as well as his wand from the soft, plush green four-poster bed embroidered with a magnificent silver snake. Without further ado he put everything into his bag along with his Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts books and made his way outside to meet up with Draco.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**By now you should already know what to do... REVIEW pretty please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well guys I am back with another chapter! **

**I decided to do a big portion of this chapter from Hermione's point of view because last chapter was pretty much dominated by Jacob and Draco.**

**The war never happened hence why Dumbledore is still alive and they are in year 7. I also wanted to place Snape as both the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher as well as Potions teacher because I just can't seem to get enough of him. :P**

**Enjoy =)**

**

* * *

**

Hermione sat picking at her breakfast, not really feeling too hungry after tossing and turning all of last night as her dreams were plagued with a dark haired boy with deep brown eyes.

Ron and Harry sat next to her talking about Quidditch and what not and she nodded her head smiling and laughing with them pretending to listen when in fact all she could think about was Jacob and his sexy tan and sexy hair… actually… sexy everything. She silently scolded herself for starting to fall for someone she could totally tell was a complete player. She turned around to scan the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy and Jacob leaving breakfast early.

_Damn, what am I going to do? This is absurd and I can't be caught thinking about him like this. I know what he wants and it is not something I am prepared to give to him just yet… ever… EVER. _She shook her head to clear her mind not believing she just contemplated having sex with Jacob.

_But he is very handsome…_

She was brought out of her reverie as an envelope appeared out of nowhere floating above her plate. She looked around and noticed that everyone had one. She excitedly opened hers knowing exactly what it was.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_You password for this year's common room is_

'_2 snakes 1 lion'_

_All the best,_

_Dumbledore and Staff_

Hermione looked hers over a couple of times with a little smile on her face as it disappeared into a cloud of smoke in her hands. _How clever for our password._

Smoke soon filled the room as each child read theirs and it disappeared from their hands.

_Draco and Jacob didn't get theirs. _She realised.

"Harry, Ron… I have to go do something before classes start." She said.

Harry nodded at her while Ron mumbled "No problem 'Mione," as clearly as he could with his mouth full.

_Why should I care if those two are probably stuck outside of our common room right now?_ Hermione thought and slowed her walk as she approached the last flight of stairs leading up to the Head common room and then she spotted them.

Draco looking… well… like Draco… for some reason sexier than she remembered him. His chin more pronounced, and his face changed greatly over summer. His cheekbones, forehead and nose more sculpted and his hair messy… in a sexy surfer sex-hair kind of way instead of gelled back as usual. But still that to-die-for platinum blonde… and his eyes… _oh boy_. It was then that she noticed he was actually staring at her. His eyes moving up and down her body, his usual blue glazed over in a smoky sliver. She noticed him adjust his robes slightly. _Was he eye-fucking her? It can't be. THE Draco Malfoy? Eye-fucking a mudblood? What the hell is happening with the world? And why am I liking it? Wait… Am I liking it? This is so, so wrong on so many levels. _

She couldn't look at Draco anymore and so she trailed her eyes closer to the portrait door but not before finally catching site of Jacob Black. His muscles and six-pack more prominent than ever in his tight white t-shirt, which contrasted heavily with his skin tone, eyes and hair. His face more rounded than Malfoy's but just as manly. His messy hair perfect and she imagined running her hands through it as she… Then she noticed it. The prominent bulge in his pants. She quickly looked back up at him carefully locking eyes and then smirking at him before muttering the password, loudly enough for both of them to hear, and disappearing inside quickly running into her room so she wouldn't have to face her two roommates again, at least not for a while. _They are probably still rooted to the spot like they were when I found them_ she smiled.

For the next hour Hermione explored her room. She loved that fact that all seventh years had first period off after breakfast.

She already saw pretty much all of her room last night before bed but she was curious about the bathroom so she carefully made her way over to it. It was magnificent. The walls were painted a deep red and the enormous bathtub, as well as the glass-enclosed shower were both gold. The tiles on the floor were a faded red and some had the symbol of Gryffindor on them. The toilet and sink were made to match the bathtub and the sink had a huge mirror above it with floating candles lining it and making the bathroom smell like vanilla, her favourite scent.

She carefully brushed her teeth as she admired herself in the gentle glow of the candlelight wondering why all of a sudden she had two boys making sex eyes at her. After she really started properly looking at herself she didn't seem so surprised anymore. This past summer she had preformed an anti-frizz spell on her hair making it always fall perfectly down her back in soft smooth curls. Her face had changed shape slightly as she was growing from a little girl into a woman accentuating her big brown doe eyes. And of course she went up a whole breast size making all the clothes she retained from the previous year really tight-fitting. This basically included all of them because she didn't see a point in going shopping when she would be wearing her Gryffindor robes the whole time. She put her toothbrush away and smiled as her pearly whites shone in the pale light. Since both her parents were dentists they insisted that her teeth be put in braces for the three months of summer break as well as have teeth-whitening treatments and she couldn't complain now that they were perfect.

She looked at her watch. _10 minutes to go. Maybe I can get out of here before the boys start heading to classes so I can avoid them for a little longer, and there is no shame in being early on the first day._ She looked at her class schedule and noted that Defense Against the Dark Arts was first, followed by Muggle Studies and then a one-hour break. _Awesome, I will have time to go to the library after Muggle Studies and start all my assignments early. _She quickly picked up the books for her first two classes and headed out the door.

She scanned the shared common room and noticed that Draco Malfoy had exited out of what she knew to be Jacob's room at the same time as her.

_Drats! Do I play it cool? Do I avoid him?_ Too late for avoiding him because she saw him sauntering over to her slowly. She could see a faint outline of his perfect body underneath his robes. His arms reaching for her and then trapping her between him and the wall behind her as he forcefully rested his hands on the wall behind her head.

"See you in class mudblood." he whispered huskily into her ear.

Her voice caught in her throat as her heart began to beat faster and as her knickers became instantly drenched from his closeness.

_Why am I reacting like this to him? It's MALFOY of all people. _

Before she could think about this situation in more detail and even begin to think up an answer he released her and retreated into his room. After a few deep breaths Hermione scampered through the portrait exit as quickly as she could.

* * *

_Damn mudblood and her stupid effect on me. I hate her. I hate… hate… like her… HATE her!_

Draco tried to adjust his painfully hard cock and realised there was absolutely no way he will be able to sit in a class with her without his little "problem" constantly there so he decided to finish himself off instead. His room was exactly the same as Jacob's and the bathroom similar to Hermione's except for the fact that the tub, toilet, shower and sink were silver instead of gold and the walls were a rich forest green and the tiles on the floor were a faded green with scattered symbols of the Slytherin house. The candles lining the mirror gave of the sweet smell of warm apple pie… his favourite scent. The scent he always woke up to on Christmas morning when his mum used to have it ready in the kitchen for him.

He discarded his clothes entered his glass-enclosed shower and let the warm water cascade down his back knowing he had only a few minutes of peace before class. He gripped his hard shaft with his hand and began jerking it slowly then faster and faster as he imagined entering the mudblood from behind as she begged for him. He came within a minute gasping as his release washed over his hand and into the drain. After getting cleaned up he put his clothes back on and picked up his Defense Against the Dark Arts books along with his Astronomy books. _I will pick up my next set of books in the one-hour break following Astronomy _he thought as he exited his room just in time to see Jacob leaving his room at that same moment as well.

"You ready for your first class?" Draco asked.

"Ready as I will ever be." Jacob answered, his thoughts constantly returning to Hermione.

* * *

They made their way quickly towards Defense Against the Dark Arts entering the room just in time. They barely had time to find their seats in the back of the classroom when Professor Snape came bursting through the doorway.

"5 points from Gryffindor." He said evilly.

The right side of class groaned (all Gryffindors of course) and you could hear faint "why" questions amongst the groans.

"Because…" he continued. "I am sure at least one of you will manage to screw up during the duration of our class today."

At that moment he caught Ron and Harry whispering quietly. "My point exactly." he sneered at them and shut them up almost instantaneously.

"Today we will be learning a very fun spell…"

Jacob was trying really hard to pay attention but he was finding it so hard from the minute he spotted her at the very front of the class. Her brown locks gently splaying across her back as she raised her hand every now and then to answer a question.

"Mr. Black, what is the answer?"

Jacob was taken aback when he realised that the professor was speaking to him.

"I don't know sir." He answered. To be honest he didn't even know the question.

"Draco I expect you to teach him at least the basics before next class, but now I will give you a chance to answer the question so as not to lose any points from your house."

"Sorry sir I will be sure to that as soon as possible, and the answer is that it immobilizes a person." Draco quickly responded.

"Correct!" and Snape continued on with class.

Draco, just like Jacob kept glancing at the Granger girl trying to find something special about her to explain why she had such an effect on him but he could not find anything in particular because he realised it was everything about her. The fact that she was the only person who could compete with him using only her brains, the fact that her tight little body was probably perfect for holding, the way her hair and skin smelled like vanilla, the smirks she gave that could rival his easily, and the fact that he was sure she hated him which riled him up even more. _Everyone wants me. Her silence in the common room today hopefully meant that and not that she was too disgusted to talk to me. _He shook his head as he tried to clear it of all thoughts Granger.

"See you tomorrow and we will finally start using our wands to practice the spell whose theory we learned today… Class dismissed!"

Jacob and Draco said a quick goodbye as Draco went left and up the stairs towards the astronomy tower and Jacob stayed rooted to the spot suddenly realizing he didn't have a clue where to go to this… Muggle Studies class as it was called. He didn't have much of a choice but to wait for Hermione. Last time he saw her she was talking to the professor so he decided to just stand where he was and wait. Not even a minute passed and she swept past him with her cloak billowing behind her.

"Stalking me now are you?" She uttered.

He looked carefully at her face and realised that there wasn't a trace of anger as he had suspected there would be. Instead he noticed a rather amused look there. "No, I just realised I didn't know how to get to Muggle Studies."

"Then I guess you have no choice but to follow me do you?" She said. "We, after all, have this class together."

He already knew that but he didn't want to say anything so he just stupidly nodded and followed her down the stairs. _Lost for words again… how the hell am I meant to do anything to win her heart or her friendship or bed her or, or anything if I can't even talk to her. So much for having a silver tongue with all of the rest of the girls I know back home. This is so fucking frustrating! _

"Here we are!" She exclaimed as she pushed open a plain wooden door leading them inside.

This was a much smaller atmosphere than Jacob had experienced in his previous class. Only 10 people or so and as far as he noticed he was the only one from Slytherin because the rest of the people scattered around the class had blue, yellow, and red cloaks instead of a green one like his.

Hermione picked out pair of seats for them in front of the class and took out her books.

Jacob cleared his throat before asking "Ummm… what is Muggle Studies exactly?"

Hermione giggled a bit, her laugh sounded like the most wonderful bells that he had ever heard and her eyes lit up twinkling at him.

Jacob's face turned beat red as he blushed and looked back down at his desk.

"I didn't mean to laugh, I am sorry," Hermione nervously said. "I guess you wouldn't know since you have never been exposed to the wizarding world before… well its what we wizards call non-magic people… so people that you were a part of before you came here."

"Oh." Jacob said finally understanding a little better. "So what are we exactly studying then?"

"Oooh you know, cars, refrigerators, microwaves, television sets…" Hermione added.

_Cars?_ _How awesome_! Jacob was a mastermind at cars… hence why he owned his own garage and fixed cars for a little pocket money in his spare time before riding off on his motorcycle. _This might just be my favourite subject then._

"So wait… we are learning about things that exist in the regular world and that don't exist in this one?" Jacob clarified.

"Well… yes to an extent depending on what your perception of the 'regular world' really is." Hermione answered smiling.

For the first time Jacob began to relax as the conversation with Hermione began flowing freely. _Maybe this would be the right time to ask her to hang out with me during free period._

"Herm…"

Too late, the teacher walked in and shushed everyone in preparation for class to begin.

_Great… _He thought.

The desks were arranged into pairs and the chairs were quite close together so every time Hermione threw her hair over her shoulder as she took careful notes about flashlights and their uses, her intoxicating scent wafted into his nose. _Vanilla. Absolutely suits her perfectly. _He felt her hand brush against his arm every time it shot up to answer a question. He wasn't too sure if she was doing that on purpose or accidentally.

_Shit, shit, SHIT why now?_ Jacob felt his cock press painfully against the inside of his jeans and he quickly closed his Slytherin cloak tighter around him. He sneaked his hand under his cloak and released his throbbing cock from its confines not daring to touch it knowing he would explode at any second. At that moment he saw Hermione turn towards him.

"Would you like to be my partner for the project?"

_Fuck I spaced out AGAIN! Project?... What project? Ummm ANSWER HER DAMNIT!_

"Of course." Jacob said while nodding.

"Well class is over in about five minutes so if you want to join me in the library to start working on the project now, unless you don't have a free period after this…" Hermione continued.

_This was perfect!_

"Actually, I have a two-hour break so it will be no problem." Jacob said smiling.

"Great, well I only have a one-hour break before my next class but that doesn't stop you from continuing. What would you like to do it on? Automobiles, electricity, or common household items?"

"Automobiles!" Jacob answered automatically.

"Okay then, well you might have to take the reigns on this one because I am afraid to say I don't know too much." She muttered.

_Even more perfect. _Jacob noticed that Hermione seemed like a know-it-all and he would love to teach her a thing or two and cars seemed like a great start.

"Class dismissed." He heard the voice of the curly-haired teacher at the front of the class ring out.

He clenched his teeth as he zipped his jeans back up as discretely as he could manage and followed Hermione out without another word.

* * *

**Review, review, review so I know you love me! =D**


	6. A Note

I must say this before more people come to me asking when this story will be updated.

I know how much people hate when a story is discontinued and I hate to have to do that so instead…I gave this story a "new life" so to speak.

It can now be found as "Two Snakes, One Lion" and as you can see it is being updated (currently working on Chapter 8 as I write this note to you). It is identical to Hermione's Little Werewolf except for the following things:

**1) Jacob Black is now known as Nathaniel Black (my very own Original Character) who is from Australia. Yes his personality is the same as the one I designed for Jacob.**

**2) He is not head boy…he is merely living with Draco and Hermione so they could help him out. I realised that Dumbledore would never put a new student as someone with an amount of responsibility that high.**

**3) Two Snakes, One Lion is beta'd which actually makes a big difference because my grammar pretty much sucks without it.**

If you are more interested in the story line itself, and not just the fact that it was a Twilight crossover then feel free to read Two Snakes, One Lion instead.

I have put "HIATUS" in the summary since this story is on a permanent Hiatus and will most likely be deleted in a couple of months from now. I thought making a "new chapter" would alert everyone to this. I didn't want to leave you all hanging like a lot of authors do when they decide to abandon their stories.

Thank you all so much for reading my fanfictions. I am forever indebted to you.

Love you all,  
Senjaninja


End file.
